The Kanisky's Go To New York
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: The Kanisky clan goes to NYC as a memory for Margaret Kanisky, where they run into Phillip Drummond and his family... Literally.
1. Chief's Surprise

Julie and Samantha Kanisky walk in the door. Nell is walking down the stairs dusting.

"Hi Nell!" Samantha exclaims.

"Well hello Samantha, hi Julie." Nell replies.

"Where's dad?" Julie asks looking around the living room.

"He hasn't gotten home yet." Nell responds.

"I'm curious to see what his big surprise is for us." Samantha says with a huge grin on her face.

"Now Sam; we aren't going to bother him tonight, ARE WE?" Julie asks looking at her sister.

"Come on Julie, don't you want to know what it is?" Samantha questions. Julie holds her school books closer to her chest.

"I am fine if I don't know." Julie says and then saunters up the stairs past Nell.

"Maybe I can get Katie to help me." Samantha responds.

"Samantha honey, come here." Nell says. Samantha walks over to her. Nell looks down at her. "Samantha, you don't have to know what you're father is going to say before he says it. He will tell you tonight."

"Alright." Samantha says disappointed and walks up the stairs. Nell walks down the stairs and continues to clean. As Nell walks into the kitchen and brings out the plates to set the table Chief Karl Kanisky walks in the front door.

"Hi Chief." Nell says.

"Hello Nell." He replies. He walks over to the closet, takes his gun out of its holster and puts it in the lock box. "What's for dinner?" He asks with a cringe.

"Well, the girls and I assumed that we were going out since you had that special news to tell us." Nell responds with a smile.

"Oh yeah, that." He says with a sigh.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Nell asks sitting down on the couch.

"Margaret and I always wanted to take the girls to New York City. Since the girls have a break from school this week I want them to go." He replies.

"Oh I would LOVE to go to New York!" Nell exclaims.

"Who says you're going?" The chief asks looking at Nell.

"If I don't go, the girls won't want to go." Nell replies crossing her arms.

"Okay, you can go." He responds.

"Thanks Chief." Nell says.

"Now, we just have to tell the girls." He states.

"Oh I think Katie, Julie and Samantha will love the idea." Nell says.

_Park Avenue, New York City_

"Mrs. Garrett! Mrs. Garrett!" Mr. Drummond says as he walks into the apartment. Mrs. Garrett comes into the living room from the kitchen.

"Yes Mr. Drummond?" Mrs. Garrett asks.

"Where are Kimberly, Willis and Arnold?" He asks. Mrs. Garrett wipes her hands on the towel in her hand.

"Well Kimberly isn't home yet. Willis is upstairs doing his homework and Arnold is in the kitchen eating an after school snack." Mrs. Garrett replies.

"Nothing too sweet I hope." Mr. Drummond says. Arnold walks into the living room holding a piece of chocolate cake.

"Oh hey Mr. Drummond!" Arnold exclaims.

"Arnold, is that chocolate cake on that plate?" Mr. Drummond asks.

"No." Arnold replies quickly. Mr. Drummond laughs.

"I guess it is okay for now. Don't eat too much sugar." Mr. Drummond says.

"Not a problem, Mr. D." Arnold replies. Mr. Drummond nods with a smile.

"Hey Arnold, how would you like to go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art tomorrow?" He asks. Arnold looks at him.

"I'd love to go! I've always gone past it, but never been able to go in." Arnold replies.

"Well that just happens to be Kimberly's favorite museum and I thought that you, Kimberly, Willis might enjoy going." Mr. Drummond states.

"Oh, I think it's a great idea, Mr. D!" Arnold exclaims. He puts his plate on the table and runs into Mr. Drummond's arms.


	2. The Kaniskys Meet The Drummonds

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I wrote a chapter…. **

Nell, Chief, Katie, Julie and Samantha were in a cab riding down Sixth Avenue and took a left.

"Dad! Look at all this stuff! New York is great!" Samantha hollered almost jumping out the window.

"Samantha, sit down!" Her father exclaimed at her.

"Come on honey, come sit down. Don't get up until we are getting out." Nell said helping ease Samantha back into the seat between herself and Julie. Katie was, of course, up front with their young male driver.

"How long have you been in New York City?" Katie asked looking at him. He stared at her for a long time.

"I have lived in New York all my life. I was raised in Brooklyn, and when I was about eight my family moved to Manhattan." He replied after a while. He looked in the rearview mirror to look at Chief Kanisky. The cab stopped and everybody filed out. Samantha and Julie looked up at the hotel in amazement.

"Oh dad, the PLAZA HOTEL?" Julie asked looking at him.

"I wanted New York to be an experience for you girls. Your mother always wanted to bring you to New York and stay in the Plaza Hotel so that's what we are going to do. Now, we are going to go check in and put all this stuff in our rooms and then we are going to go out sight-seeing." He said.

"Bloomingdale's? Macy's?" Katie asked excitedly.

"New York University? The Empire State Building? The Museum of Natural History?" Julie tried to guess.

"Central Park?" Samantha questioned.

"Girls, why don't you quit trying to guess and let your father just tell you where we are going." Nell said trying to get them to calm down.

"Thank you Nell. We are going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art." He responded. Katie and Samantha looked down in the dumps.

"Come on girls. It won't be so bad." Nell said.

"I'm excited!" Julie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but YOU like museums Julie. I wanted to go see Bloomingdale's." Katie stated. Then she walked into the hotel and they checked in. After they got upstairs, just as the Chief had said, they headed out for the Metropolitan Museum of Art. When they got to the museum it seemed to take forever for them to be allowed in. While they were waiting, a limo pulled up and a man, a woman and three children climbed out. The two boys were black and the girl was of fair complexion.

"Who do you think they are dad?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know, but don't bother them Samantha." Nell stated. When the girl got on the steps to the museum Samantha waved and hollered to her.

"Hi! Are you someone important?" The girl looked at Samantha and laughed as she walked over to her.

"I don't think so. I'm just me." The girl stated.

"Well, what are you doing in that limo?" Julie asked curiously. The girl looked back at it.

"Oh that. Well daddy won't let us go anywhere unless it's in the limo. I have just found it normal all my life." She said and then stopped. "Why? Does it seem odd?"

"Come on Kimberly!" A woman said as the others walked past the girl, who was now identified as Kimberly. They walked right into the museum when the man talked to the gate attendant, who let them right in.

"What? How come they get to go in now? Why didn't they have to wait?" Samantha asked.

"I think there was more going on with that Kimberly girl than she wanted to tell us. How old do you think she is?" Katie asked.

"Probably about your age or mine Katie. She didn't look that old, but she didn't look at that young either." Julie replied.

[

Finally when the Kanisky's were given their tickets and got into the museum they started looking around in awe and wonder at the art. It was unbelievable everything that was in there. After about an hour and a half of looking around Samantha started complaining.

"My feet hurt. Can't we start heading back yet?" Samantha asked.

"We haven't been through the entire museum yet though Sam." Nell said.

"I am getting kind of hungry Nell." Katie responded holding her stomach. So they walked outside and when they got to the road Samantha ran across without paying attention and was hit by a car. Samantha laid on the cold New York road as the driver got out and –


End file.
